I dream of Gwennie
by faithlessducks
Summary: Arthur is sold a mysterious bottle. Out pops a half dress Gwennie. I don't own Merlin. I dream of Jeannie belongs to the great sidney sheldon. Just paying homage to a master writer. It's a one shot.


**Title:** I dream of Gwennie  
**Prompt/s:** Gwen has magical abilities  
**Genre:** Modern AU  
**Author:** Dannic38  
**Rating:** T  
**Word count:** 3,139  
**Characters/Pairings:** Gwen/Arthur, Merlin, Olaf, Uther, Morgana, Vivian  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I dream of Jeannie belongs to Sidney Sheldon. Merlin is owned by shine and BBC.  
**Summary:** Arthur finds a 2020 year old genie that creates havoc in his orderly life.  
**Author's notes:** I couldn't think of anything. Then, I thought about I dream of Jeannie.

A bright blazing Bohemian sun overwhelmed Arthur's sapphire blue eyes as he fumbled for his sunglasses. He expelled a tired sigh as he watched Merlin rush around the crowd flea market in Nassau. They spent a week in paradise acquiring oceanfront property to build a luxurious resort on the shores of the Atlantic. Avalon was Arthur's baby. He dreamed of her one night. A lush, vacation playground for every budget. Everyone need a holiday, was Avalon's slogan. Even the budget rooms would be generously decorated to lure Euros, Pounds, and Dollars from the budget conscious traveler.

After much cajoling and planning, Uther finally gave his approval for the new resort. Arthur grabbed Merlin and spent months traveling around the world to find a perfect beach location. Actually, Arthur was actively avoiding his fiancée, Vivian. Beautiful, well dressed annoying Vivian. Arthur would trek the world in 80, 000 days to avoid her.

"Bloody Hell," Arthur yelled. He forgot to buy a souvenir for his lady love. The jet was scheduled to leave in 40 minutes. He didn't have time to travel to the Emerald dealer in downtown Nassau. Arthur rolled his eyes as he marched over to Merlin.

"Why didn't you tell me to buy Vivian a present," Arthur muttered darkly.

Merlin gave Arthur a blank stare. "I said we need to go souvenir shopping. Didn't know to spell it out for you." Arthur gritted his teeth as he stomped away from Merlin. His blue eye scanned straw hats, dolls, and purse.

"Someone help me."

Arthur paced around middle age women cooing over hand blown glass vases and straw hats. He eyed an ornate bottle sitting on a table. A small boy with a wide smile gestured for Arthur to approach his table.

"Hello, mister. Do you see my special bottle?"

Arthur wasn't fond of children. They were loud and dirty. He didn't want any. Fingerprint on his BMW windows. Sweets stuck to the furniture. Toys scattered around his spacious flat. No, children weren't for him.

"It's quite lovely. How much?"

"60 pounds." I found this lovely bottle during a hike on the beach. It's beautiful glinted in the moonlight. I was drawn to it."

Arthur smirked at the boy. This isn't a child. I can deal with him. Businessman to Businessman.

"20 pounds."

"50 pounds."

"25 pounds."

"30 pounds."

"Sold." Arthur fished 30 quid out of his wallet. As the youngest quickly wrapped Vivian's gift in brightly colored paper. Arthur dropped the money in the boy's waiting hand. The child smiled slyly.

"Enjoy your destiny, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur turned his head slightly. "What did you say?"

"Watch out for dragonflies. They'll sting you."

Arthur nodded weakly as he moved through the crowds. He grabbed Merlin by his boney arm and pulled him to their waiting car.

Arthur relaxed on his black leather settee as Merlin endlessly flipped through channels. His tired eyes saw snippets of football matches, Dr. Who, Being Human, and Glee. Oddly, Merlin was wide awake and full of boundless energy. Arthur leaned over and snatched the remote from his large hand. Merlin cast a hurt expression in Arthur's direction. Merlin gave Vivian's present a curious look.

"Did you rinse it, Arthur?"

"Isn't that why I employ you?"

Merlin rose from the leather recliner and grabbed the bottle as he headed towards Arthur's spacious modern kitchen. The amber bottle was surprisingly light. Merlin's long fingers traced over the ornate design as he attempt to remove the cork. Merlin teeth clench as he tugged relentlessly. Dejectedly, he trudged towards Arthur. "Can you open it?"

"Merlin, spend more time at the gym. Eat protein. Get some muscle, "Arthur cajoled lightly.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he handed the bottle to Arthur. Arthur's hard hand quickly popped the cork. Arthur's forefinger traced the edging around the bottle. "It's a beautiful bottle, not that Vivian will appreciate it. " Arthur rubbed his hand along the bottom. He felt a slight vibration as a large purple cloud slowly escaped the bottle. Merlin's blue eyes widen in fear as he jumped away. Arthur carelessly dropped the bottle as he rose to his feet. His wide mouth slightly opened in shock.

"It's poison gas, "Merlin cried.

"Merlin, we would be dead by now," Arthur screamed. "It's just fermented wine fumes. Go open a window." Merlin rushed away.

The purple fumes disappeared to reveal a small brown girl wearing a purple chiffon outfit. Lush, chocolate ringlets draped across her small back. Hazelnut eyes twinkled happily as she eyed Arthur. Faint freckles danced along her delicate nose. Her small mouth twisted in joy. Arthur's confused eyes roamed over her small figure almost dressed in lavender silk chiffon. Her round bosom was enclosed in a tight purplish bra. Her arms were enclosed by silk chiffon. Her cappuccino belly was bare. She wore purple sheer pants and small silk shoes. Quickly, she rushed forward, pushing Arthur hard into his flat's wall. Her small hands rested on his broad shoulders. She pressed her lips passionately against his firm lips. Arthur's eyes bulged as the strange creature kissed him.

"Master," she squealed as she danced around his flat. Arthur watched in a confused daze. "Merlin, I think we were drugged."

Merlin giggled under his breath as he watched Gwennie following Arthur around like a puppy. Arthur kept shaking his head as if he was in a nightmare. Gwennie just smiled beautifully as she followed her master.

"Tell me this story again."

Gwennie dropped to the floor and crossed her legs like a pretzel. I was born 2,020 years ago in Cameliarde. My father was a great sultan. He married his genie. That's why I'm called Gwennie after my mother. I was betrothed to Lancelot. But, he was too flowery and spoke in riddles. I begged my father to find me another suitor. Lancelot was enraged. He trapped me in that bottle for 2,000 years. Now, my master has freed me," Gwennie gushed.

"Merlin, please tell me that I'm dreaming."

Merlin shook his head gleefully. "No, Arthur, you're Arthur. A proud owner of a genie named Gwennie." Arthur arched an eyebrow towards Merlin. "Well, you're free to go home."

Huge tears formed in Gwennie's soft brown eyes. "Have I displeased you, master?"

"No, it's 2010. We don't own people."

Gwen released a pitiful wail as she saw distaste marring Arthur's handsome face. "I have shamed my family. The first genie in all of creation to displease her master. Oh, Lancelot will come for me. Years of flowery torment." Her small body shook in teary despair. Merlin gave Arthur an evil look as he rubbed Gwennie's back.

"Don't feel bad, Gwennie. Arthur is a prat. He's mean to everyone."

Arthur shrugged as guilt ate at his conscience. "Fine, I'm your master until I can give you away."

Gwennie leapt to her feet and squealed as she danced around Arthur's flat.

"We have rules."

"Rules," Gwennie asked." What are rules?"

"Things that you aren't allowed to do. 1. Stay in the flat."

"2. Don't talk to anyone."

"3. No mischief."

"Of course, master. I'll follow the rules."

"Merlin," Gwennie asked with a confused look adorned her adorable face. "Why is Master having people to dinner tonight?"

Merlin smiled gently. He actually enjoyed Gwennie's company. Yes, she broke the microwave. A hot box of black magic to seer her Master. Yes, she didn't understand Arthur's Aerosmith CD collection wasn't silver coins to barter for cloth. She flooded the tub one afternoon. But she was sweet and kind, her heart was made of gold.

"Well, Master is getting married. His fiancée and her father are coming to dinner. As well as , Master's father and sister. So, you have to be on your best behavior. Do you understand?"

Gwennie nodded brightly. "Why does Merlin look sad? Master is getting married. Merlin should be happy for him."

Merlin wiped his tired blue eyes. "Master doesn't love Vivian. He's marrying her because his father is forcing him to love her."

Gwennie's mouth dropped in shock as she thought about her almost marriage to Lancelot. "Gwennie, must help her master." Merlin's eyes widen in fear. "No, stay in your bottle. Follow the rules."

Merlin walked to the door to buzz in the caterer. "No, Merlin, rules are to be broken. Master cheats at colored games on the big screen visual pool when he battles Merlin. Also, Master's red carpet went faster than 35 on the black dirt road. It's okay to break the rules to help my Master."

Arthur smiled at Vivian as she chattered on about her vacation in St. Tropez. Morgana sipped wine as she wished for Vivian to swallow a large frog. Olaf gazed adoringly at his daughter as her mindless chatter dominated the conversation. Uther dreamed of the millions that he could make after Olaf signed the building contract.

Arthur' imagined a life with Vivian. Her crackling smile greeting him in the morning. Her shallow ways mothering his children. Wait, I don't want children. At least, she's beautiful. It won't be that bad. He repressed a loud scream of frustration. Merlin walked towards the dining room holding a basket of warm rolls.

"Now, Gwennie, remember Master doesn't know that you're out of the bottle. Be a good genie."

Gwennie smiled innocently as she watched nice Merlin go to serve their master.

"My master is sweet and kind. He can't have a crackling camel for a bride." Gwennie hopped towards the metal fire. Carefully, she removed the silver lid. "Eat one bit, sip a bit of broth. You'll tell the truth all night." Gwennie wriggled her small body in excitement.

SLURP! SLURP! Uther looked in horror as he watched Vivian eating her bowl of beef consommé. Morgana wiped her brow in frustration as her sable head shook in disbelief. Merlin giggled as he attempted to serve soup without spilling it. Arthur smiled in disgust. Olaf sat in a dream world watching his daughter eat. Uther swallowed a mouth of warm broth. Arthur absentmindedly played with his spoon. A twinkled filled Vivian's eye as she stared at Arthur.

"Arthur, you flat is decorated coldly. After we are married, I want a new apartment, Daddy."

"Yes, my precious flower," Olaf responded happily.

Vivian sucked down another spoonful. "Morgana, you need to do something about your hair. You look like Cousin It from the Addams Family." Uther kicked Morgana when she clutched her knife. Morgana smiled sweetly," Thank you, Vivian. Perhaps, I need to cut a few inches." Merlin howled. Gwennie poofed on Arthur's broad shoulder. Her tiny hands played with the blonde hair draping his ear. Arthur felt a sense of calm eating away at his tension.

"Arthur, you need to find a new assistant. Merlin will work for me." Merlin dropped his serving bowl as he sent Arthur a horrified look.

"Vivian," Arthur began," Merlin isn't-"

"Arthur, find a new assistant," Olaf urged."

Merlin rolled his eyes as he stomped into the kitchen.

"Daddy, shut up. Don't you get it. I don't want to marry Arthur. He might be handsome and rich. He's cold, aloof, and mean. Cocky as cock." Vivian stamped her foot in protest. "Besides, I've taken a lover. Edwin, our gardener."

Olaf's mouth dropped. Uther shook his head. Arthur watched in amazement. Morgana sipped her wine. Gwennie did a little dance on Arthur's shoulder. The hysteria lasted over an hour. Uther cried over losing Igraine. Morgana wanted out of the family business. She wanted to save whales and feed homeless children. Uther was tyrant. Arthur knew that something was wrong. However, by the end of the night, he was without a fiancée. Vivian slammed the door as she shouted words of love for Edwin. Uther rushed down to his car. Morgana giggled in relief.

Merlin silently cleaned the kitchen. Gwennie sat innocently on a kitchen counter. Arthur strolled into his kitchen wearing an angry expression.

"Gwennie?"

"Yes, master."

"Did you use magic?"

Gwennie lowered her dark curly head in shame. "Yes, master."

"You broke the rules."

"No, Master, you said no mischief. You didn't say don't use magic."

Arthur's blue eyes bulged. His mouth tightened in anger. "I've very angry with you , Gwennie. Into your bottle and don't come out."

Two fat tears ran from Gwennie's sad brown eyes as she poofed into purple smoke.

Merlin folded his arms as he faced Arthur. "That was mean. She saved you from a lifetime of torment. You should have thanked her."

"For what?"

"You're a prat."

"She ruined my CD collection. Broke the microwave. My car had candy floss all over it. I found crayons in the dryer."

"You don't know what a dryer is?"

"Whatever."

"Arthur, sometimes."

Gwennie floated in Arthur's lounge as he prepared for his day. He ignored her puppy dog looks as he gather his belongings. Her bottom lip poked out.

"Stay out of sight," Arthur muttered as he slammed the door shut. Gwen signed sadly as she disappeared into her bottle. Tiredly, she closed her round brown eyes. "Master, will forgive me," Gwennie murmured as she fell asleep.

Gwennie was jolted awake by a loud tapping on her bottle. Her little house shook as Gwen was tossed from a purple silken pillow. A large blue eye peered into her bottle.

"Gwennie, come out," Merlin called. Gwennie wriggled until she reached Master's lounge.

"Bad afternoon, Merlin."

Merlin chuckled. "You mean good afternoon."

"No, it's a bad afternoon."

"That's why I'm here. We're going to Harrods."

"Harrods?"

"Shopping, food, and fun!"

"Oh. I don't have money."

Merlin twisted his expense account card for Pendragon Hotels. "Arthur, owes you. Today, he's going to pay."

"Are we taking a carpet.'

"No, the underground."

"We can travel underground."

"Just wait and see."

Merlin eyed Gwennie's skimpy outfit. She can't go out in her bedclothes.

"Gwennie, can you wish for a pair of jeans, a jumper, and boots for the 21st Century." Gwennie arched her eyebrows and beamed. She bobbed her brown curly hair. Her purple outfit was replaced with a pair of dark denim jeans, a purple sweater, and brown booties.

"Off we, go!"

Merlin purchased sweaters, dresses, and handbags for Gwennie. Her happy laughter warmed his heart. He bought her fish and chips. She rushed through London; her eyes filled with excitement. Merlin laughed all day. He didn't have a single care about Arthur. He didn't notice Morgana strolling through Harrods. Morgana smiled as she watched Merlin holding the pretty young girl's hand. She extracted her mobile from her Chanel handbag. Her fingers pressed Arthur's name. She frowned when he barked "hello."

"Arthur, why didn't you mention that Merlin has a girl?"

"What, Morgana?"

"He's shopping with a lovely girl with flowing brown curls. They are absolutely adorable."

"That's not his girl. He's not supposed to be out with her."

"Arthur? Arthur?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. Arthur is bloody rude.

Arthur sat fuming when Merlin and Gwennie came bounding into his flat. Merlin's arms were full of shopping bags.

"Merlin," Arthur screamed in fury. "Why was she out and about in London?"

Merlin placed his hands on his narrow hips. "You owe her. She saved you. You're mean. So, I treated her to day of shopping." Arthur felt an inkling of remorse when he saw Gwennie hiding behind Merlin. She lowered her head as Arthur approached.

"Gwennie?"

"Yes, master."

"Thank you."

Gwen rubbed her small hands in joy as her feet tapped a happy beat. Arthur titled his head in confusion. "Gwennie?"

"Yes, Master."

"What's brown on your face?"

"My skin."

"No, something else." Arthur moved closer to Gwennie. He rubbed a small brown spot from her cheek with his handkerchief. Gwennie's soft brown eyes stared deeply into his concern blue ones. His hand gently cleansed her face.

"Arthur, probably ice cream." Arthur brushed a few loose curls from her smiling face. A soft smile covered his mouth. Gwennie yawned.

"I'm sleepy. Good night."

"See, isn't she sweet?"

"Shut up, Merlin!"

Gwennie inched closer to Arthur as the monster crept from the lagoon. Her small trembling hands cradled a bowl of popcorn. A small scream left her mouth as the monster grabbed a young man swimming in a cool blue lake. Popcorn flew around Arthur's lounge. He chuckled softly.

"Don't be sacred, Gwennie. I'm here."

Arthur wrapped a muscular arm around her small quivering body as he pulled her close to his warm chest. Gwennie rested her head on Arthur's shoulder as she watched the movie. Ever so often, she used Arthur's hand to shield her eyes.

Gwennie poured a pound of ripe plums into a bowl of vanilla pudding. A large frown marred her face as she attempted to mix the ingredients.

'Why do people like plum pudding?" Hurriedly, she placed the bowl next to a group of canes decorated with candy. She saw Candy Canes on the Telly with a lady named Martha. She just had to bake cookies for Christmas. Now, where are the cutters? What time do they arrive to cut the cookies?

Gwen hummed a few Christmas carols that she learned from Frosty the snowman. Telly as Merlin called it was wonderful. Full of people, but who do they all live in there? Gwennie dropped her cookies when she spotted Lancelot sitting on Arthur's settee.

"Lancelot."

"My love."

"Why are you here?"

"Forgive me for your long imprisonment. My heart ached for 2,000 years. My eyes begged to see your beautiful face. Marry me."

"I have a master."

"Bring him here."

Gwennie twisted her head and Arthur and Merlin appeared in the lounge. Merlin smirked. Arthur's head flung around.

"Gwennie!"

"Master, save me! Lancelot is here", Gwen cried as she ran behind his imposing figure.

Arthur's hard blue eyes roamed over Lancelot's tall dark frame. Lancelot smiled smugly at Arthur. His handsome face revealed white gleaming teeth. "I'm Gwennie's intended."

"No, you the man that trapped her in a bottle." Arthur felt Gwennie's fingers clutching his arms.

"Well, I'm going to marry her."

"No, she's my genie."

"Well, I love her."

"So."

"She's coming with me." Lancelot tried to reach around Arthur to capture Gwennie as she shrank in fear. Arthur pushed him away roughly. "Look, we're together." Arthur's hand cupped Gwennie's face and tenderly pressed his lips against hers. Gwen's small hands twisted in his soft blonde hair.. Merlin's mouth dropped open. Gwen stared deeply into Arthur's eyes as he broke the kiss.

Lancelot frowned. "I'm not giving up,' he muttered as she faded away. Gwennie wrapped her arms around Arthur. "I'm off to make vegetable cake for your father, Arthur." Gwennie happily skipped into his kitchen.

"Not one word, Merlin."


End file.
